Me against the world
by FHawesomestuffff
Summary: When Clary finds herself trapped inside her own body, she doesn't know what's going on. Till she realizes someone else is there to. Rose Cartwright, fan of TMI. Jace and Rose work together to separate the two of them. But as time goes on bigger issues and surprises then just not being in the right body come the two girls way. Warnings: Mild sex scenes, Self harm and eating disorder
1. Time Traveler Blues

Time Traveler Blues - Nevershoutnever

Rose could feel cold tile underneath her as her eyes fluttered open. She almost had a heart attack when she saw two gold eyes staring at her from above.

A boy, his eyes wide and curious. He raises an eyebrow. "Good. You're awake."

Unfreezing quickly, Rose realizes she probably needed to do something. So she does the first thing she can think to, bringing up her knee and kneeing the unfamiliar boy somewhere that most boys didn't like to be kneed.

The boy doubles over, groaning and clutching himself. "What the hell?" He half yells, his voice strained. He grips the wall for some support as he slides slowly to the ground, eyes closed in pain.

Rose takes the chance to scoot a few inches back and jump up, looking around for an exit.

He opens his eyes after a few more moments and looks at her. He stands, glaring at her. "I don't think I deserved that, no matter how wrong you think I am."

"You tossed me in a trunk and brought me here or something. You deserve that and much more," she glares back.

He stares at her, his lips parted. "What? I haven't kidnapped you. You came here of your own accord trying to convince me to let you come with us to Idris." His expression was one full of confusion.

At first Rose is gonna snap at him some more, but then she catches the key word in the sentence the boy just said. "I-Idris?" She stutters a little. "What the hell is this? Some joke?"

He almost laughs. "If only. I've only spent the last half hour arguing with you."

"So who put you up to it?" She looks him up and down, deciding one of her friends must be messing with her. "You're supposed to be Jace I suppose?"

Now he just raises an eyebrow. "Yes. That's my name. And you're Clary," he says in a slightly condescending, mocking tone.

"Right," Rose says laughing and finally relaxing. He was a good actor. "Well, this is real funny guys," she yells to the otherwise empty room. "But jokes over, come on out."

'Jace' looks around the room and then back at her. "It's just you and me here. Everyone else is out. Except for Maryse but she's in the library and I don't think she really counts," he says in a light tone without smiling.

Rose just shakes her head, smiling. "You're good. But seriously? Who hired you? And knocked me out apparently.. I dont even remember coming in here.."

"The Clave? I have no idea what you're talking about but if it's for anyone, it's them." The actor shrugs.

Rose's smile fades. Okay, while funny at first, it was becoming annoying quite fast. "Right," she nods. "Well. When whoever it is wants to fess up, I'll be at the skatepark." She reaches in her pocket, wanting her cell phone and headphones. When she can't find them, she turns a glare on 'Jace.' "Okay, not funny. Where's my phone?"

He sighs and steps forward, close enough that they were almost touching. Rose could feel the heat coming off his skin. He reaches into the bag that was slung over her shoulder, pulling a flip phone out. "Here."

But Rose 'wasn't paying attention, before to distracted by the fact she couldn't find her phone. She was in a completely different outfit then what she put on this morning. An outfit she didn't even own. She looks at him, incredulous. "Okay. So now you've knocked me out, changed me, stole my phone. What the hell are they paying you?"

The boy sighs, seeming aggravated and takes a few steps back. "No one's paying me anything, okay? First you yell at me to take you to the Glass City and now you're accusing me of kidnapping you?" He shakes his head, turning away.

"I'm so done with this," Rose turns towards the door, ready to leave. "You better hope to holy hell who ever paid you is one of my friends, cause I swear to God I will be pissed if I don't get my phone and Black veil brides tshirt back."

"That is your phone," he yells behind her. "And for the record, I thought we were friends." Rose hears him stalk away.

She slams the door of the 'Institute' on her way out. And stops dead in her tracks. Where the hell was she? No where in Georgia looked like this, not even Atlanta, and she lived six hours away from there anyway. It looked just like New York did.. But.. This was a joke.

How did whoever this was manage to get the whole town in on it?

She stands there on the steps completely lost on what to do next besides wait for someone to jump out and scream gotcha.

A different boy stood on the sidewalk, leaning against a yellow van, texting someone on his phone. He had on a tshirt and jeans, messy brown hair falling in his face. He looks up and sees her. He smiles and waves her over. The smile fades after a moment.

"'Simon' I guess," she says sighing, sitting down on the steps. "Look.. this was hilarious and all but I really would just like my stuff back and to go home."

Rose watches as 'Simon' walks towards her, a look of confusion crossing over his face. "Huh? I have no idea what you were talking about. You said your stuff was stolen? I thought you looked upset because I'm guessing the talk with Jace didn't go over well." He stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking at her apologetically. There was a cool breeze, signaling the change of weather, ruffling his clothes and hair.

Okay. That's it. She gets up without a word and starts walking down the sidewalk. She'd walk till she was out of this damn town if she had to and figure out where exactly she was.

Suddenly someone catches at her arm. She looks back to meet brown eyes. "Hey, you okay?" 'Simon' asks gently.

She just looks at him a moment before saying,"I'd appreciate it if you let go of me." She frowns. How long could this joke go on? She was guessing a while with the amount of trouble they obviously went through for it. But now something was nagging in the back of her head. What if this wasn't a joke? What if it was real and some how she was now Clary in the Mortal Instruments world? No. That's crazy, she thinks, quickly shutting down her overactive imagination.

He lets go of her arm quickly. "Sorry," he mutters. "Did you not want a ride anymore? I assumed that's why you texted me to come to the institute," he says in an apologetic tone.

"That's just the thing," she says through gritted teeth. spinning and looking at him. "I didn't text anyone anything. I'm not 'Clary'. And you know this,"She shakes her head. "So either you tell me what's going on or I'll walk my ass out of town."

'Simon' just shrugs, which adds to her agitation. Couldn't he see she was done with this game? "You were at the hospital with Luke when you were approached by some lady that said she could wake your mom up. Then you texted me to tell me to meet you at the institute while you went and talked to Jace about it. At least that's what you texted me," his voice and eyes seemed sincere, but she knew that one of her friends had just found some really good actors.

Rose shakes her head, "Fine. I guess we're doing it my way." As she starts to walk away, she suddenly catches her reflection in the window of a car. Well not her reflection exactly. "Who the hell is that?" She points at the window, jumping back.

The boy comes to stand behind her. She hears him laugh softly. "That's you. Clary. My best friend." She feels his stare piercing into the back of her head.

It did kind of look like her, she decides. Before she'd dyed her hair a darker shade of red and grew an inch or two. "That's.. that's not me. And stop calling me Clary."

He takes a step back, looking slightly hurt. "Then what would you like me to call you? Clarissa? Clare-bear, like I did when we were kids?" He seemed confused.

"Rose. That's my name. Look.. Simon or whatever. I have no idea what's going on.. but.. I'm not Clary.." They were gonna lock her up in psych ward if this was legit.

'Simon' or.. Simon it seemed, still looked confused and hurt. "If you say so," is all he says though and he turns to go to the drivers side.

"Wait," she calls. If he left, she was completely screwed. "Please.. I'm freaking out.. what kind of joke is this?"*

Simon stops with his hand on the door handle. He sighs. "I don't know what joke you're talking about but what I'm saying is the absolute truth. Or the truth as I know it." *

Then.. though every part of her told her not to fall for this.. what ever it was, maybe this wasn't a joke. "Okay," she says calmly, walking towards him. "Simon," she tries. "Uh.. would you mind taking me home?" If this was real, then this was the end of City of Ashes. Simon mentioned earlier that she had met a lady at the hospital who said she could fix Jocelyn. Catarina.

Simon nods, smiling slightly and opens his door, climbing into the driver's seat. "Get in!" He calls.

Rose hoist herself into the van, though it felt awkward as this wasnt her body and she was misjudging distance a little. "Thanks." She guessed she'd be dropped off at Luke's.

Simon nods, smiling. "Anytime." He puts the van into gear and takes off down the road towards Luke's house.

...oOo...

Jace was watching from an upstairs window, confused and a little jealous but he pushes it aside as it was not allowed. He sighs shaking his head, thinking over the conversation with Clary and walks away to his room.


	2. Serinity

Serenity- Godsmack

The car stops and Rose opens the door. Her and Simon had been silent the whole way here, unless you count Simon's weak attempt at small talk. "Thanks for the ride," Rose finally says, hand still on the door handle.

Simon nods. "Anything for you," he replies almost absently. Clearing his throat, he looks at his hands on the steering wheel. "I guess I'll see you later?"

Rose nods. "Yeah… later." Not even thinking to apologize for her seemingly crazy actions earlier, she turns heading for the door, distracted by complete loss at what to do now.

"See ya Clary!" She hears him yell at her, finally driving off.

She watches the van disappear before opening the door and walking inside. It was empty, thank God. She'd look strange trying every door in the house till she found Clary's bedroom. When she does finally find it, she plops down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. What did she do now?

All of a sudden, a voice fills her head. 'Hey!'

Rose jumps, almost falling off the bed. "And now I'm hearing voices," she groans. "Come on God, what did I ever do to you?"

'Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my room?' the voice continues to yell.

"Could you stop yelling?" She flinches, not only from the screaming by also realizing she's now talking to the voices in her head. Oh well. Today was already crazy as hell, this couldn't make it much worse. "You're in this head to, it has to hurt."

There's a few moments of silence before the voice speaks again, quieter this time. "Oh...right. I see that now. Or more accurately, I feel it."

Rose goes silent, not feeling quite ready to make small talk with herself.

"Wh-who are you?" She hears after a few seconds, more softly this time, as if it was scared to ask.

She debates whether she should even respond "Rose.." She finally says, wondering if it was appropriate to ask the same question back.

'Rose,' its repeats back slowly. 'I'm Clary. In case you didn't already know.'

Despite the fact that she just found out there was basically a person living in her head, Rose finds herself breathing a sigh of relief. At least she didn't make up the voice. "Clary. Right." What a calm response to a situation that was about as far from normal as it gets.

'Why am I not in control anymore? Why am I just a voice? And where did you come from?' Clary fights to keep her voice down.

"Dont ask me.. I just woke up in some random chick's body dude." Well not exactly random..

Clary seems to try and take a deep breath, succeeding in choking them both up for a moment as their lungs got confused.'The last thing I remember is...oh God, Jace.'

"Yeah.. about him," Rose bites her lip. "I think I kinda pissed him off."

'You didn't do anything. He was already pissed off before I passed out.'

Rose nods."Yeah, he was mad before.. But then I may have accused him of kidnapping me and stealing my phone. Though he kinda thinks I'm you.."

Clary sighs. 'Oh well. I'm pretty sure he hates me already so I don't think it matters at this point.'

Rose shakes her head, sighing. "He doesnt hate you. I can promise you that much," She leaves it at that, not wanting to give too much away yet. That was a conversation for another time. "What do we do now?"

'I don't know. I've never heard of anything like this happening before.'

"It seems kinda like The Host. Except you know.. neither of us are aliens." Rose looks up at the ceiling. "Maybe we should try and explain everything to Jace. He might be able to help."

Clary laughs. 'Yeah right. Jace is too concerned with himself and everything going on with Valentine to be concerned with me.'

"Has anyone ever told you you are horribly unobservant?"

If Clary could have glared, she would have. 'I'm not unobservant. I'm an artist. I'm very observant.'

"Well then maybe it's just with this matter. I don't know how you can't see Jace is in love with you. He'd probably kill for you if you asked him to," Rose shakes her head.

Clary scoffs. 'Ridiculous. Jace is not in love with me,' but even as she said it, her voice got wistful. 'And even if he was, he'd need to stop. We both do.'

Rose grins, knowing something Clary didn't. Well.. alot Clary didn't actually. "He'll help us. I promise."

'I disagree. But if you say so,' she sighs, seeming defeated.

Rose stands, seeing as it was only five she might as well go ahead and meet Jace somewhere. "I'd ask whether Jace would freak out less in public or in private, but I think Jace would have yelling match in the middle of Church if the mood struck him."

Clary laughs.'Yeah. It doesn't matter where. Jace has enough self confidence that running down 5th avenue naked with antlers on his head won't even price his ego. He doesn't care what people think. Or at least tries to hide it,' she adds quietly.

"Yeah," Rose sighs. "Okay well, I guess I'll text him to meet us at Takis?"

Clary goes to nod and then remembers she can't. 'Yeah. Sounds great.'

"Going back to the unobservant thing, you'd think you would have asked how I know so much about you by now," Rose closes the front door behind her.

'I've learned in the past few months that sometimes I don't want to know the answer.'

"Fair enough." Clary's phone vibrates in her pocket. Automatically she goes to swipe at the screen. Then she remembers touch screens barely existed yet. she sighs, opening the flip phone. Just one letter, K. "For someone who hates you, he sure agreed to that mighty fast," Rose smirks.

Clary goes silent for a second, seeming to not know how to respond. 'He must just be bored or have nothing else to do,' she finally says.

"Yeah.." Rose rolls her eyes. "Um.. Clary?"

'Yeah?'

"I know Takis exist.. but I have absolutely no idea where it is."

Clary laughs. 'Hail a cab. That's the first step. Unless you want to walk. It's not that far.'

"Ill walk," Rose says not wanting to use Clary's money. "Just tell me how to get there."

'Right. Go left first. When we get to the street we need, I'll tell you then.'

Rose does so, Clary telling her what road as promised. They get there about ten minutes later and Rose stares around in amazement.

Clary laughs. 'Close your mouth and go inside. He's probably waiting.'

Rose nods, shutting her mouth which had really been open. Opening the door, she sees Jace waiting in the far corner. Sliding into the booth, she crosses her legs ordering a water when the waiter comes by.

Before she had sat down, he had looked really bored, not paying attention anything. That is, until she sat down. He sits up straighter, more alert. In only a half second, he composes himself again, looking like his usual uninterested, cocky self.

"Ha," Rose mutters to Clary. Jace probably heard her, but she moves on before he can comment. "Hey."

"What did you want to talk about?" He asks bluntly.

"So we're skipping the small talk I see," she rolls her eyes. Well if he wanted to cut to the chase then... "I'm not Clary."

Jace stares at her a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"What's funny?" She crosses her arms.

He stops abruptly, staring at her straightly. "You."

"Why thank you," she flicks her hair. Or Clarys.. "But I was being serious."

Jace raises an eyebrow. "How hard did you hit your head when you passed out?"

"I don't know, wasn't even in this body till I woke up." Damn, that sound really weird.*

He stares at her. "You know how crazy that sounds, right?"

"Yes, but most things that come out of my mouth don't make much since. I've gotten used to the strange looks by now," Rose smiles.

He's quiet for a few moments, chewing on his lip, before shaking his head. "Sorry Clary but I have to go. I forgive you for wasting my time."

"I don't remember asking for you forgiveness. Sit down please, I wasn't finished." You'd think being a Shadowhunter would make him a little more open minded, she internally sighs.

Clary laughs. 'Jace is one of the most stubborn people I know.' Jace sighs and sits down again, crossing his hands in front of him. "What?" He ask a little harshly.

"Look," Rose sighs. "I know you might now believe me… but my name is Rose Cartwright and for some reason, I'm not in the right body anymore.I need your help. If not for anything else, do it for Clary? I don't think she likes not having control over her body.."

"I don't think anyone would like that. And anyways, let's say I believe you, how do you expect me to help?" He leans forward onto the table.

"If I knew how you could help, I could do it myself. I'm more.. asking for suggestions to fix our little problem.." Rose never understood why someone would ask how you want them to solve your problem. If she knew how to solve it, she wouldn't be asking in the first place.

"Like? I'm not a magician. For all I know, you're screwing with me. Magnus is probably more help than I am or could be."

Rose feels stupid, realizing he was right. "Oh.. right. Well then.. Clary, you wanna tell me how to get there?"

Jace stares at her in confusion. "What?"

"Well you see.. Clary's still.. in here," Rose tries to explain.

Jace shakes his head standing up, still not seeming to quite believe her. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." He flashes her a small smile, leaving a few bills on the table for his undrunk coffee.

Rose nods, turning to leave.

Right before she gets to the door Jace speaks again. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you later." She looks back at him just in time to see him walking away through the crowd of tables, running his hands through his hair.

"So where to?" Rose sighs as the door closes behind her.

'You might want to hail a cab this time. It's a little long to walk.'

Rose nods after a moment, walking to the edge of the road and standing there awkwardly. "Um.. how do I do that exactly?"

Clary laughs. 'It's sort of like hitchhiking. Not that I've done that,' she adds. 'But when you see a cab coming, go to the edge of the street and wave.'

Rose nods, "Okay. I've got this." And five minutes later she was victoriously getting into the back seat of a cab.

'There. You did it. Not so bad, huh?' Clary giggles softly. 'Easy.' She tells Rose what to tell the cabbie.

The cab pulls off a few seconds later, Rose staring out the window. It was so.. crowded here. They get to Magnus's a little while later, silent the whole way there as Rose couldn't respond to Clary without looking totally insane.

Rose steps out the cab after paying the driver. In front of her was a Magnus' apartment, not looking far off from how she imagined it to be. It was time to figure out what was going on.


	3. Magic

Magic- Nevershoutnever

Rose knocks on the door, bouncing on her toes nervously. "Who is it?" A voice yells from inside.

"Ro- Clary," She corrects quickly, biting her lip. She was about to meet Magnus Bane, this was insane.

There's the sound of something shuffling behind the door before it's thrown open to reveal Magnus, his shiny black hair spiked up around his head and black glitter smudged around his eyes. "Clary," his voice muses. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

What Magnus was wearing didn't surprise Rose one bit. Magnus could probably wear a lampshade on his head and most of the people who knew wouldn't even blink."I.. was umm wondering if you could help me with something.."

Magnus raises an eyebrow but opens the door wide, welcoming them in.

Rose hurries inside, looking around. Today it kinda looked like a bunch of zebra's died in there.

Magnus moves forward and sits on his couch. "Coffee? Tea? Water?" He asks politely.

"No thanks," Rose shakes her head, hesitantly sitting on the chair in front of him. "This isn't real zebra… fur is it?" She ask warily, knowing Magnus.

Magnus smiles. "Does it matter?"

"Guess not," she says after a moment, sighing. "So about the thing.."

Magnus nods and rubs his hands together before getting himself some coffee. "Yes. What is it?"

Rose thinks a minute on how to say this. "Well.. I'm going to go on assumption you're old enough to have an open mind about this and just say it.. I'm not Clary. I mean.. Clary's in here, but she's not the one talking," she says quickly after some time.

A look of confusion passes over Magnus' face but he doesn't disagree. All he says is "Explain."

So Rose does so, starting with waking up on the Institute floor to him and how she read about all of them in books. "That's all I know."

Magnus nods, quiet for a few moments. "Okay," he finally says. "And what would you like me to do?" He could guess but wanted to be sure.

"Get me out of here?" Rose bites her lip. Again she didn't know how he could do that..

Magnus nods. "Separate you. Let me go see if I can find a situation similar to yours. I've been alive a long time but not as long as the earth. There must be something," he mutters. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Rose nods. "You think maybe Cassandra Clare could have something to do with this?" She ask Clary after he leaves.

'Cassandra Clare? Who's that?"

"Author of the books you're in," Rose clarifies.

'I'm in a book?' Clary asks, sounding slightly thrilled by the idea.

"Well as fiction, yeah," she nods. "Which makes all this just that much more impossible."

Clary laughs. 'Go with the assumption that nothing's impossible. But I'll agree that it's weird.'

"It's like my life has become a fanfiction," she mutters, shaking her head.

Clary giggles. 'A dream come true I'm sure.'

"Yeah," Rose admits, smiling a little.

'Is it really? My life kinda sucks right now. Your life must be much easier.'

"Yeah," Rose repeats, though her tones a little off.

Clary notices. 'You okay?'

"Fine," she shakes her head. "Just know your life's pretty awesome. You might think you miss your normal life, but most people with normal live's would trade a lot to be a Shadowhunter. Really wanna work in a office with a 9-5 job?" Rose grins.

'At least it's not dangerous and includes your psychopath dad, comatose mom and -' she breaks off before she could mention Jace.

Rose knows what she was about to say. "I know some of it may suck and maybe it's just cause I haven't gone through it myself, but I'd take being you over me any day. I kinda got my wish huh?" She jokes.

Clary laughs with little emotion. "Yeah. Maybe a little too literally," she chuckles dryly. *

"Yeah," Rose sighs. "I'll be gone soon, don't worry."

Clary's silent for a moment. 'Maybe.' She goes silent again. 'If your life sucks that bad, as you say, maybe you wouldn't have to go back.'

"I didn't say my life sucks," Rose snaps, defensive despite everything.

Clary sighs. 'The fact that you're so quick to deny and so defensive about it proves otherwise. And you sort of did say so.'*

"More like in general, normal's boring," Rose corrects. Not that her family or life was exactly white picket fence.

Clary doesn't respond as if searching for the right thing to say but 'Uh huh' is all she goes quiet till Magnus returns.

Magnus comes back a few minutes later, his arms full of books. "I may have found something but I'll have to research further." He sets the books onto the coffee table.

"What'd you find?" Rose asks, wanting to help and suddenly feeling like she was in Supernatural. Close enough, she decides.

"Spells mostly. Not identical to what's happened to you but similar enough that I could work with them." "Okay," Rose nods, not really knowing what else to say. Basically as many books and movies and tv shows she read about wizards and warlocks etc were making her mind interpret what he was saying a million different ways.

Magnus sighs, running his hands through his hair, opening books. "I don't think these spells are strong enough to separate the two of you but if I just study these situations and spells enough, I should be able to think of a solution."

Rose nods again, and feeling stupid doing so says, "Anything I can do to help?"

Magnus looks around the table, thinking. He picks up a book and hands it to her. "This one shouldn't be too hard to understand."

Rose opens it. "I'm reading a spell book," she mutters incredulously after a few moments.

Clary giggles softly but stays silent. Magnus glances at her. "Yes. But it's a beginners spell book. In English too so it shan't be too hard," he says cheerfully.

"Yeah. That's what I'm worried about," she says sarcastically. "Considering this is my favorite book, not the spell book ,I mean all of you, there's a good chance I'm either crazy or about to wake up."

Magnus doesn't look up from his book. "There's nothing wrong with being a little crazy."

"Full on hallucinations is a 'little' crazy?" She raises her eyebrows.

Now Magnus does look at her, raising his eyebrows. "I can promise you this crumpet, you're not dreaming or hallucinating."

"Well.. even if it is a dream, I wouldn't mind sleeping a little longer," she smiles before looking back at the book.

A few hours later, Magnus starting on his fourth pot of coffee, he finds something. "Aha!" "What?" Rose jumps a little.

"I think...that I've found something," he reads a little more, nodding every once in awhile. Rose waits as patiently as she can for him to say more.

After a few more minutes, Magnus looks up at her. "I think I've got it. But it's...complicated." "Since when is anything simple?" Rose smiles. "What do we gotta do?"

"Well, the spell it's talking about, I know it. I've never performed it, but my friend Ragnor has now that I think about it. I need two, well, three things."

"Okay," she stands up. "As long as those three things are not disembodied body parts, I'll go get whatever they are."*

Magnus almost smiles. "Well, not quite. The first thing is the book of white. It has the spell in it."

"Easy, next?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow but doesn't question what she said. "Next I need something of Clary's."

"Well I am currently residing in her body, shouldn't be too hard to find something," she nods.

Magnus nods. "And the last thing? Something of yours."

"Well. That might be a problem.."

"It's necessary. Without those three things, it can't be done. That much I remember."

Rose bites her lip thinking. "Well.. we're on Earth right?"*

Magnus nods. "Yes," he answers in a tone that suggests she'd just asked the dumbest question ever.

She shoots him a glare, but lets it go. "And if this really isn't a dream or hallucination.. well my house must be here somewhere. Well in Georgia.. And probably mini me to, considering this was about eight years ago.."

Magnus nods. "Making a portal dear is easy compared to the rest. Trust me. That'll be the easiest part.".

"What's the hard part?" Rose asks curiously.

"Getting the book of white. I'll have to contact Ragnor. He's the last known person to know where it is."

"Actually," Rose smiles. "I happen to know exactly where it is. Perks of your life mostly revolving around fictional characters, you remember stuff that doesn't really matter to the book's story line. But I guess it will come in handy now."

Magnus laughs. "I guess so. So tell me, since you know, where is it?"

"Wayland Manor in Idris. In the library. In a cookbook."

Magnus nods. "Ah. That makes sense now that I think about it. But you know that the only person that can now get into that manor is-"

"Jace," Rose sighs. "I know."

Clary sighs also. 'Great. I think he's getting real tired of me going to him for things.'

"Well dear," Rose smiles a little. "We're kinda out of options."

'I know,' Clary says softly. Magnus just looks at Rose.

"I'm not talking to myself," she promises. "Clary," she explains. Magnus nods. "I believe you. So? What are you going to do?"

"Grab something from Clary's room, tell Jace I need his help and hope he follows me."

Magnus smiles. "Oh dear, he'll follow. I can promise that with 100% certainty."

"Told ya. Again," she smirks. Clary just had no idea.

Clary doesn't respond. Magnus stands. "Well I will be waiting here."

Rose nods. "Thanks again for helping us." He nods. "Your welcome." He walks to the door and opens it for her.

Rose smiles before leaving. After taking a bracelet from Clary's dresser, she text Jace to meet her at Magnus'.

After a few minutes, Jace responds with a "why?" And then a "never mind. I'll be there." Rose slides the phone back in her pocket, not hiding her smile. Clace. She returns to Magnus' ,waiting for Jace on the sidewalk outside.

Jace shows up 20 minutes later, a leather jacket thrown over a white t-shirt and jeans. "This had better be good," he says as he approaches. "Magnus thinks he knows how to separate us. But we need the Book of White.. Which is at Wayland manor."

Jace freezes, looking at her for the first time, the wind ruffling his hair. "Where?"

She didn't know for sure if he didn't want her to dramatically repeat herself, but for good measure just goes ahead and tells him where in the house. "Library."

After a few moments of stunned silence, Jace nods. "I know what you're talking about. I've seen that book. The cooking one."

"The one book Valentine wouldn't know how to use if he tried," Rose nods. "So will you help me?"

He's silent for a few moments, as if trying to make up his mind. But being Jace, he says yes, unable to not be a hero or help people, one person in specific.

"Thanks. Come on, Magnus is waiting." She turns, returning to Magnus' apartment and knocking.

Jace sighs and follows her inside.

"Got him," Rose announces. "And this," she drops Clary's bracelet on the table.*

Magnus comes into the living room. "Wonderful." He glances at Jace and rolls his eyes at Jace's expression. "So you ready to go? Both of you?"

Rose nods, looking at Jace concerned. This will be the first time he'd been back to his childhood home in years.

Jace nods stiffly. Magnus claps his hands together. "Then let's do this."

Rose looks back at Magnus and nods again. This should be interesting.

Magnus moves to the wall and makes a portal. "Jace, you first since you've been there before." Jace nods and walks forward, stepping through. "How long we got?" Rose ask. "An hour. That's as long as I can give you before the Clave notices."

"Well then.. see you then I guess." She steps through, feeling shocked as she stumbles out the other side.


	4. Demons

Demons- Imagine Dragons

Rose manages to stay up right by grabbing onto Jace's black t-shirt. Letting go quickly, she goes bright red. "Sorry." Jace shrugs, straightening his clothes. "It's fine," but it only sounded like he was paying half attention.

She follows his gaze to the large white manor in front of them, "Woah," she mutters. This house was about the size of the white house. A smile tugs at Jace's lips at hearing her. "Come on. Let's get this over with." He walks up the hill towards the manor.

Rose follows, remembering how this ends but deciding to leave that part out for now. Jace might not even let her come in if he knows, always wanting to protect Clary despite the fact that she quite capable of taking care of herself.

Jace pauses once he get the the front door, his hand hovering over the handle. After a moment's hesitation, he opens the door, pushing inside, not bothering to wait to see if Rose was following. "It's this way!" He calls over his shoulder.

"This place brings up some pretty bad memories for him," Rose says so only Clary can hear, walking a little behind Jace. Clary sighs. 'Yeah. But I don't think they were all bad.' She pauses. 'It was a complicated childhood for him, I feel. He's conflicted.'

"Like the spaghetti bath," Rose suggests, smiling a little. "Sorry," she realizes something. "I know I shouldn't know about that.."

Clary laughs. 'It's fine. It's not that big of a deal. Valentine loved Jace, in his own way. If that makes sense.'

Rose nods, she knew. Deep.. deep in that twisted heart of Valentine's he cared for Jace. Jocelyn too. To be fair, Valentine thought he was doing the right thing.

Jace leads them through the house, his fingers trailing against the walls, not saying much. He finally opens a pair of big French doors that led to the library. "This is it." He stands there, his hands in his pockets, looking at the room.

"Woah," she repeats, her eyes lighting up a little at the sight of so many books. She didn't know if there were this many at her school library.

Jace laughs lightly and walks around the room. "I wasn't even allowed to read these books, much less touch them." He trails his fingers across the covers of books. He stops. "I used to sit there," he points to the window seat, "and read whatever had been assigned that day. French on Monday, Greek on Wednesday, Latin on Friday, or was it Saturday?" He shakes his head. "I can't remember now."

"Didnt you ever get curious what else was in here?" She looks over at him.

Jace was still staring at the window seat. He shrugs, and laughs a little. "I learned very quickly not to."

Rose nods, wondering what he meant by that, but had a feeling she knew and he wouldn't want to get into it. "Where's the cookbook?" She ask after a moment.

Jace looks up, coming back to himself. "Right." He crosses the room and climbs the ladder a little ways, plucking a small book off the shelf. He hops down, showing it to her.

"Cooking for Housewives. Clever for Jocelyn to hide it in this book. My fath-damn, Valentine never would have looked in it." But Rose had stopped focusing on him, knowing any moment now the door to the basement would appear.

Jace looks around the room. "Let's go now that we've got what we came for." He moves towards the door but stops. He presses closer to the wall, then turns to look at her. "Did you hear that?" His voice and eyes screamed excitement.

Rose nods, and as she does so the wall begins to open, revealing stairs that twisted down into the dark. Jace looks at it and then back at her. "Maybe you should stay up here..." He draws a seraph blade from his belt.

"Wait," she says. "I.. I know what's down there, and it's nothing you should see. -You- should stay up here.."

Jace gives her an incredulous look. "Me? Stay up here? When it could, most likely, will be dangerous?" He laughs. "I say this in the politest way possible but hell no." And with that, he begins to descend the stairs.

Rose shakes her head, following. "Stubborn bastard," she mutters.

Clary laughs but doesn't say anything. They walk for what seems like hours but in reality is only minutes before they come out in a large cavern. Jace's blade is the only source of light in the room.

Rose walks in front of him, motioning for him to follow. There was no other choice, as she had no light.

Jace follows, his eyes alert. He looks ahead and sees a humped shape on the ground. He grabs her arm without thinking, stopping her. Without a word, he moves forward and takes the cloth carefully in one hand, drawing it off the figure. A strangled gasp makes its way past Jace's lips as he jerks back, his blade falling to the ground. Jace's face was one of shock and horror.

Rose grimaces and kneels beside the withered angel, feeling bad for Ithuriel. "Im so sorry he did this to you."

Jace doesn't ask how she knew about this. He was about to move forward when a bunch of images and scenes flash across both of their visions.

Valentines experiments.. It's over quickly, but Rose knows he knows now. She glances at him.

His face was pale, no source of color in it, his mouth forming words. He glances down, studying the runes surrounding the Angel, his face becoming set and determined. He bends down picking up his fallen blade and steps forward. He was going to just cut the chains but the Angel holds out his hand, as if asking for it. Jace hesitates before setting the blade down in the Angels wrinkled hand. Before he can do anything, the Angel stabs himself through the heart.

Rose flinches, looking away quickly. It was over now. She stands. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here."

Jace seemed frozen, unable to move. That's when the shaking begins. Jace snaps back, and looks at her, grabbing her hand and running for the stairs. Rose hurries, but being her manages to trip on the way up.

Jace doesn't pause or wait for her to fix herself, just rushes until they come up into the library again. He looks around desperately just as a piece of the roof begins to fall just above them. Jace jumps out of the way, pulling Rose with him.

"Wonderful," she mutters, seeing that the roof had blocked the door. "We're gonna have to jump."*

"I know," Jace mutters, letting go of her hand and moving towards the window. He looks down, biting on his lip. "Damn," he whispers before grabbing a chair and flinging it through the glass, shattering it. He motions for her to come to him.

Rose does so. Oh shit.. She sees how far they are from the ground, wondering if she'd rather just be crushed to death.

Jace picks her up, looking as if they were going at the same time before he hears a rumbling sound. He swears under his breath before tossing her unceremoniously out the window, following soon after.

Rose hits the ground, but doesn't seem to break anything. Then she's rolling down the big hill. Come on, really? Jace lands rolling into a crouch. He looks back at the manor, his eyes widening. His mouth forms her name, but it was too loud to hear anything.

Jace runs forward and pushes her to the ground, pressing his body against hers, protecting her against the rubble. Rose closes her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

It only lasts a few seconds before everything goes silent, except for both of their harsh breathing. After a few more moments of making sure it had stopped, Jace lifts his head, looking around, still on top of her.

Rose tries to sit up and fails to move him. "Well.. that was fun," she smiles, trying to lighten the situation. Jace rolls to the side and looks at her. There was no amusement in his eyes. Only pain and confusion. Rose could tell Clary longed to reach out and touch him.

Rose's smile fades and she bites her lip. "Are you okay?"

Jace takes a deep breath and stands up. "Fine," his tone was flat, lifeless. He brushes himself off, trying to clear himself of any debris and grass that was on him. "Well that's convincing," she says sarcastically, standing up as well.

"Look Clary, Rose, whatever your name is, in really not in the mood for you sarcasm."

"Well Im sorry for trying to making sure you are okay. Suffer in silence if it pleases you, I'll be over here," Rose shakes her head, walking a little ways away to wait for Magnus to make a portal. She knew he wouldn't talk if he didn't want to.

"I said I was fine," he snaps, sinking to the ground again.

Rose glances at him, feeling guilty. But she doesn't say anything, sitting down to trying to distract herself with tearing pieces of grass in two.

About 10 minutes later, the portal opens again and Rose motions for him to go first.

Jace grabs the book from where he had dropped it and stands up, walking through the portal.

Rose follows soon after, keeping her balance easily this time. Wasn't hard after you got the hang of it.

Magnus stood, waiting on the other side, looking amused. Jace stalks forward, setting the book none too gently onto the table. "Here's your damn book." He doesn't say another word, just walks out of the apartment. Magnus raises an eyebrow watching him go, then turns to look at Rose. "Lovers spat?"

"Not exactly," Rose sighs. "One second, I should go apologize.." If she didn't, it'd eat away at her till she did. She hurries out, wanting to catch up with Jace before he got too far.

Jace was across the street already, a little ways down, his shoulders hunched against the cool breeze that had come up.

Rose taps his shoulder.

Jace whirls around. "What?" He says none too gently.

"Sorry," she flinches. "I just wanted to apologize, I should've been a bit nicer to you back there. You were helping us and doing something I know you didn't really want to… So thanks.."*

Jace looks away, biting his lip. "You have nothing to apologize for. I would have done it regardless had you asked. And you have every right to act sarcastically towards me. You saw exactly what I saw." He pauses. "I need some time to think." He begins to back away.

"Wait that's the other thing," she says quickly. "About that.." She eyes the nosy mundanes around them. "It's not true.. it's kinda complicated."

Jace shakes his head, exasperated. "Not that complicated from what I saw." He continues to back away. "But it does explain some things!" He yells, turning away.

"Jace, you and Clary are not related!" Rose yells before he can get away.

He just waves her comment away, walking further and further away.

Rose turns away, "Okay. Be like that," she walks away, back to Magnus' apartment. He'd know eventually one way or another.

'What did he mean by saying that it explained some things?' Clary asks cautiously, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Doesn't think he's a good person," Rose sighs. "I wish he'd just calm down and listen. He's gonna torture himself the next few hours for no reason."

'That pretty much sums Jace up in a nutshell. Uncontrollable rage or a sharp left turn into boiling self hatred," Clary sighs.

Rose shakes her head. "When this is over, if I'm not here just know you two are not brother and sister. And he definitely doesn't have demon blood in him."

'I..." Clary begins but goes quiet as they were now back inside.

"Well I tried," Rose sighs. "Let's get this over with." Magnus was sitting in the kitchen now, the book open in front of him. Rose sits on one of the bar stools, spinning in it.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," Magnus says without looking up. *

"No, but I don't think I expected it to."

Magnus nods, sighing. "That boy's trouble. But he needs help. And love. Reminds me of someone I used to know. A long time ago." Rose smiles, knowing who he's talking about. "So we ready?"

Magnus nods. "Yes. I found the spell. But I still need something of yours.""Oh, right," Rose remembers.

"And go get some rest. I'm too drained anyways to make another portal. Come back in the morning and we'll get to work," he looks at her gently.

Rose nods, sighing and jumping of the stool. Again misjudging distance, she stumbles. "Clary?"

'I was listening.' "No. I was gonna ask you if you grow like another inch or so.." Clary laughs. 'You want me to grow?'"Yes," Rose grins. "See you tomorrow," she waves to Magnus.

Magnus waves, turning back to the book. 'I'd like to grow a little more too. How much taller are you?' She asks curiously.

"Like an inch," she admits. "But it still confuses me."Clary laughs. 'Good. You're still short then.'

Rose shakes her head. "Not short, fun sized." 'Fun sized. I like it. Accurate but not rude.'

Rose calls a cab, returning to Luke's where he was asleep on the couch.

Clary sighs. 'Well at least he's home. He spends so much time at the hospital these days...' Rose bites her lip, finding a blanket and laying it on top of him switching off the T.V.

'I worry about him. But nothing I say will convince him to take care of himself. Oh well. I'm sure you remember where my room is?' Rose nods, walking back to Clary's room. "He'll be okay."

'I know. I just worry. One of my many flaws. I tend to worry about others too much.' "Not a flaw, its one of the reasons I like you." It takes a moment for her to respond. 'Oh. Uh, thanks.'

Rose was too tired to try to explain she meant Clary was one of her favorite character, so instead she changes into some pajama pants and lays down. "Night." She falls asleep soon after.


	5. Magnetic

Magnetic- Jessie J

Rose returns to Magnus' the next morning after saying bye to Luke and making sure he ate something before returning to the hospital. Magnus waited for them in the living room, the room bright orange and red today. Reminded her of a sunset.

"Good morning ," Rose looks up from his newspaper. "Morning. Ready to get started?"

She nods. "Ready."

Magnus smiles. "Okay. So I'm going to make a portal and you're going to travel to your home. I think you know what you're going to do from there." He looks at her expectantly.

"I got this," Rose confirms. Shouldn't be too hard to sneak past her family. They didn't exactly pay attention.

He nods. "Did you want me or anyone to come with you in case you find trouble?" Rose shakes her head. Unless they got trampled by a cow they should be fine.

Magnus nods again. "Okay then." He steps forward towards the wall before stopping. "Oh! I almost forgot. Jace came by earlier looking for you." He shrugs as if it were no big deal.

"Earlier than it already is?" Rose raises her eyebrows. It's like nine A.M.

Magnus nods sighing. "Yes silly boy interrupted my beauty sleep. Around 2:30 this morning. It had looked as if he had been wandering around for hours."

Rose shakes her head, sighing. That boy needed to sleep. "Well Clary can find him afterwards."

Magnus nods. "I know. Don't know where he is now," he shakes his head. "Okay. Here we go." After a few seconds, a portal begins to form on the wall. "Take as long as you need on this one. Crush this," he hands her a flower petal in a vial, "to let me know that you're ready to come back."

Rose nods, easy enough.

Magnus looks at her a moment longer before stepping aside. "And do be careful."

"Promise," she smiles.

"Then go. I recommend not taking forever but don't feel rushed." He gives her an encouraging smile.

Rose looks around one last time before stepping through the portal, imagining the street right in front of her old house. She knew no cars would be coming by, no cars ever came by.

Clary gasps. 'You lived here?' She asks as they come out in front of a small house. 'It's so...'

"Quiet.. boring? Yeah I know," Rose sighs.

'I was going to say normal. But quiet works too.'

Rose smiles, going to the front door. No one would be in the living room or near it. Andrea would be down at Brianna's, Kat in her room. Her Dad would be at work, her mom drunk outside on the phone. Herself in her bedroom. Nothing ever changed. She opens the door quietly, checking around just in case. She hurries past the opening to the den, seeing herself pouring some drink. Good, less explaining to do. She goes into little her's bedroom.

'Do you have any brothers or sisters?' Clary asks curiously.

"Way too many," Rose shakes her head. She starts to walk over to her jewelry box when she hears a sound. Her screaming. Kat screaming. And then footsteps. She hurries into her closet, in the little space behind her t.v. She remembers this argument,she realizes. How it ends.

Next thing she knows, little her is dragged in the room by her hair and thrown on the bed. "And stay there!" The door was soon locked with one of her Dad's belt.

Clary sucks in a breath, trying to think of something to say. 'Is that you?' But she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Rose bites her lip, watching as eight year old her starts crying.

Clary watches sadly, unable to think of something to say. What did you say in this type of situation? She wasn't sure.

Rose watches as little her grabbed something from under her mattress. Light gleamed off the silver of a razor blade. She looks away, not wanting Clary to see and not really wanting to see herself do that anyway.

'Oh Rose,' Clary says softly, sounding as though she wanted to cry.

Rose doesn't respond. Now it was just a waiting game. After this she would put the blade away, pull out a book, put in her headphones and read. Then she'd fall asleep eventually. When that happened they could leave.

Clary stays silent the rest of the time.

It takes an hour, but eventually the little eight year old's eyes shut, her breathing evening out. Rose leaves the closet after a moment, grabbing the raindrop necklace she'd originally come in here for.

Taking one last look at herself, she leaves the room, thankful Kat had come by already and taken the belt off the door. Quietly she makes her way out the house and back to her old mail box.

'Do you still have the petal Magnus gave you?' Clary asks, avoiding the obvious topic.

Rose nods, "Just crush it in my hand?"*

'I would guess so. Or between your fingers. Or I guess you could step on it too. He wasn't very specific.'

Rose smiles a little, squeezing her hand shut around the petal. Time to do this.

A few moments of silence pass before a portal explodes before them.

Rose jumps back surprised. "Okay then." She shakes her head, stepping in while imagining Magnus' living room.

Magnus was waiting for them on the other side. "How'd it go?"

"Good," she lies, smiling. "Got the necklace."

Magnus claps his hands together excitedly. "Fabulous."

"And this is the last thing we need?" Rose confirms.

"That you can get. I got rest of the things while you were out," he smiles at her.

Rose nods, "Okay let's do this then. I could be on the internet right now," she jokes.

Magnus laughs. "Dear, what could be more interesting on the internet than this?" He grins.

"Nothing probably," she admits, after a thinking about it a little.

Magnus shakes his head. He focuses his cat eyes on her. "You're both ready?"

"Clary?"

'Yeah. I'm ready,' she says a little nervously.

Rose nods. "We are."

Magnus nods. "Then follow me. I've prepared the study."

She follows him into the study, waiting patiently for further instructions.

The candle was lit only by the many candles around the room, giving it an eery feeling. "Lay down on the table," he instructs, all business now.

Rose does so nervously. She felt like a lab experiment.

Magnus moves to stand beside her, the book of white in his hands. He looks down at her. "It may hurt a little at first. Feel like a big weight is pressing down on you. Don't panic, it's just the spell," he tries to give her a warm smile to reassure them.

She nods. She could do this.

Magnus nods and turns to the book now. "Close your eyes and try to relax. It will make this whole thing much easier." He takes a deep breath, not waiting for a response, and begins to chant, low at first in a different language. It starts off slow then begins to pick up.

Rose closes her eyes, feeling as the pressure builds on her.

Magnus begins to sweat as the air pressure and temperature climb in the room.

Suddenly Rose feels herself ripped from the table. A small gasp escapes her mouth. -Her- mouth she realizes. Not Clary's.

Just as Magnus was finishing, Clary could feel the darkness coming. She fights to stay conscious but in the end it was all too much and she could feel herself falling.

-O-O-O

Rose wakes up a little later on a couch. She stretches. So this is the part where she wakes up, she realizes sadly.

Sighing, she sits up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She almost jumps out of her skin. Again. She was still in Magnus' living room. In her body.

Clary was already awake and sat in Magnus' kitchen, her hands around a cup of coffee, talking with him. Jace was also stood there, leaning against the counter.

Rose gets up quietly, standing there awkwardly. Did she walk over? She was back in her Black veil brides t-shirt and skinny jeans. Her rubber bracelets went to her elbows and her torn up sneakers were back on her feet. She felt a little out of place.

She's saved from making the decision as Clary turns around after checking her phone. She smiles seeing Rose awake, walking over followed by the other two.

Rose smiles nervously at them. "Good morning," she jokes weakly.

Clary laughs. "It's technically goodnight since it's nearly ten." She smiles, and looks at Rose.

She nods, looking back curiously at Clary. Really looking for the first time. It was seriouly strange how alike they looked. After a moment she shakes it off, glancing up at Magnus. "Thank you," she repeats for what felt like the millionth time.

Magnus nods. "It was my pleasure. Besides, the thought of having two people in one head..." He shivers. "Not something I would want to experience." He smiles.

Rose laughs quietly, before looking around. She didn't know what to do now.

Clary clears her throat. "Uh, I was just heading back to Luke's. Did you want to come?"

"Sure," she says quickly. She guessed she'd figure out what she was gonna do there.

Clary nods smiling. "Awesome." She turns back to Magnus. "I'll see you later Magnus and thanks again." Then she turns to Jace, biting her lip. "We'll talk soon." Jace rolls his eyes but says nothing.

Rose nods to Jace and says bye to Magnus before following Clary out the door.

Clary puts her hands in her pockets and looks at Rose. "So, you gonna stay around awhile?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. As of now, she had no idea what she was gonna do. She'd planned on being sent back to her time and now she was here, in a city and time she didn't know what to do with. She wasn't even eighteen.

"Well, until you make a decision, you can stay with me," Clary says simply.

Rose bites her lip, "I don't want to intrude.."

"Nonsense. I can't just let you leave without nowhere to go. And besides, I can promise Luke won't care." She smiles softly at Rose, while grabbing a taxi.

Rose smiles back, "Okay if you're sure.."

"I'm sure. Luke is...well, he'll help anyone if he can." She climbs into the taxi and tells the cabbie her address.

They get there about ten minutes later, climbing out of the taxi.

"Anyways, it's not that big of a deal. Luke's never here anymore and we have a spare bedroom." She unlocks the front door, walking inside.

"Thanks." No one was there when they went in.

"Don't mention it. I'm sure you would do the same for me," she smiles and leads Rose to the spare bedroom.

Rose sits on the bed that was in the center of the room.

"Well," Clary says looking around. "It's not much but it should do. And if you get hungry, there's some food in the kitchen."

She nods. "Okay."

Clary bites her lip, looking at Rose again strangely. "So weird," she whispers.

"What?" Rose asks confused. Was she talking about her?

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

Rose nods, pulling out her phone. Two text. One from Jasmine wondering where she is. One from her Dad. Don't come back. She sighs. She'd threatened to leave a few times. And each time her Dad responded with if you do, don't come back. Looked like it was good thing she wasn't sent back.

After a few seconds of silence, Clary backs out of the room, saying she'll be in her room if needed.


	6. Home

Home- Phillip phillips

Rose wakes up the next morning, wondering into the kitchen to find some coffee. Clary was already sitting at the table, her legs crossed, hot coffee in front of her, looking ready for the day already.

"You mind?" Rose points to the coffee pot.

Clary shakes her head. "Not at all."

Rose makes her a cup sitting in the seat across the table from Clary, taking a sip.

"Did you sleep alright?" Clary asks finishing her coffee.

Rose nods, smiling. "Like a baby." Clary smiles. "Good." She stands up to rinse her mug in the sink.

Rose finishes her coffee as well after a few minutes, doing the same before going to look out the window. Luke was already gone.

"Is there anything you wanted to do today? I need to pack a little but before or after that," Clary shrugs.

"Pack for what?" Rose asks confused.

"Oh," she smiles. "I'm going to Idris in a couple of days," she says excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Rose bites her lip. "I forgot about that."

Clary nods. "Yeah. Maryse said I could go despite all the arguing Jace did. So now I get to go. That's what we were arguing about just before you came." She smiles again, pleased to have won..

"Had a feeling," Rose nods.

Clary nods. "But anyway, did you want to do a little sightseeing? Is there something you'd like to do?"

"Not anything in particular really," she shrugs.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go finish getting ready real quick, let me know if you think of something," Clary winks before heading to the bathroom.

Rose goes back to her room, trying to figure out what to do about clothes. She decides to take off her t-shirt and put on the hoodie that was around her waist. It went with the shirt, the Black veil brides crest in the corner.

Clary comes out a few minutes later. "I forgot to ask if you wanted to borrow some clothes? We can go buy you some too," she shrugs, having felt rude not to ask.

Rose nods, "Um have some jeans I can borrow? I've still got my wallet, I can buy some more but for now.."*

Clary nods. "Of course. Follow me," she leads Rose to her room and points to two drawers in her dresser. "Pants, shirts. Choose whatever you want. Just be glad that Isabelle's not giving you clothes," she grins, walking out of the room.

Rose smiles, grabbing purple skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and just putting her hoodie over it. She walks back into the living room a few minutes later.

Clary had just finished tying her laces up. "I assume they fit okay..?"

Rose nods, they were only a little too big. She pulls on her sneakers.

"The stores just around the corner if you wanted to go get some of your own clothes," she grabs her bag off on of the hooks by the door.

"Okay, let's do that I guess," Rose stands, putting one head phone so she could still hear Clary and turning on Nevershoutnever.

Clary walks outside and locks the front door behind Rose. "Maybe if you're still here, you could come to Idris too," she bites her lip, not completely sure since Rose was a mundane.

"Maybe," Rose bites her lip, worried about the same thing.

Clary doesn't say anything else about that subject, just chatters happily, pointing out some geographical things as they walk to the store.

They get to the little outlet mall thing a little later.

"Any stores in mind?"

"Hottopic?" She suggests.

Clary nods. "Follow me." She leads them through the mall.

When they get there, a Bring me the horizon song is playing. Rose walks to the wall with band t-shirts all over it.

"You like music don't you?" Clary observes.

"A bit," Rose smiles.

Clary laughs. "So does Jace. Although, I don't think he knows who most of these are," she points to the band shirts.

"He likes classical right?" Rose picks up a Pierce the veil shirt.

"Yes. Very much," Clary smiles.

"What about you?" Rose picks up a few a band t-shirts, a hoodie and some skinny jeans.

She shrugs. "I'm not really picky with my music as long as it's not screaming in my ear."

"Fair enough," Rose nods. She only liked certain types of screamo. "You want anything?"

Clary shakes her head. "I'm okay. Maybe if I knew what to bring to Idris but I don't so, no." She smiles.

"K," Rose smiles, paying for her stuff before leaving with Clary.

"Need anything else?" Clary asks as they pass some shops.

She shakes her head. "You?"

Clary bites on her lip. "Just some coffee for Luke."

She nods, seeing a Starbucks a little ways ahead. They stop there, getting three coffees and catching a cab to the hospital.

"Did you want to come in? You don't have to if you don't want to," Clary asks as they get to the hospital.

Rose shakes her head. "I'll stay here." It wasn't her mom and they didn't need her going in there to.

"Okay. I'll be quick. Promise," she smiles before climbing out of the cab and into the hospital.

O-O-O

Luke sat in a chair beside Jocelyn's bed, holding one of her hands. The dark circles under his eyes had faded a bit due to the sleep he got last night, but he still looked pretty tired and worried.

Clary smiles seeing him and taps lightly on the already open door. "Knock knock."

Luke looks up and seeing Clary smiles a little. "Hey."

She walks into the room. "I brought you good coffee. Not the crappy hospital stuff," she hands one of coffees to him.

"Thanks," he takes a sip.

"No new developments?" She asks sitting down beside him.

Luke shakes his head. "Nope. Still the same," he sighs, looking at Jocelyn's red hair fanned across the pillow.

Clary sighs. "Well, soon she'll be awake," she gives him a hopeful smile.

He nods, not knowing if he believed it but not dwelling on whether he did either. "What did you do today?" He changes the subject.

"Um, well," she bites her lip. "I..." She pauses, not sure how to explain Rose or the situation.

Luke looks at her curiously. What had she gotten into she couldn't tell him about?

"It's complicated," she finally says. "Let's just say that I was out with a friend. And I'll explain the rest later."

He nods. He wondered idly if it was a boy and that's why she wasn't telling him.

Seeing his face, she laughs. "It's nothing to worry about. She's waiting downstairs, so I can't stay long. You'll meet her, if, you come home tonight."

"I'll try to be there by ten." Luke realizes he's been leaving her alone a lot, maybe if he came home a little earlier he could see her a little while.

"You'll try? Can't you promise?" She leans forward smiling. "Please. Just tonight and you can come back tomorrow. I'll even make dinner."

He smiles back after a moment. He really did miss hanging around the house with Clary. It was just one night. "I'll be there by nine. Promise. But I'm expecting that dinner," he grins.

Clary smiles. "Deal." She leans forward and plants a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Luke nods. "See you then."

She waves and then kisses Jocelyn's cheek. "Bye mom." With one last wave she leaves, going back downstairs.

Rose still waited for her. "Everything okay?"

Clary nods, getting back into the cab. "Great. You'll get to meet Luke tonight," she grins.

"In person. I've heard alot about him," she jokes, winking.

Clary laughs. "But in the meantime, I've got a fancy dinner to make. Wanna help?"

Rose nods, "I can try.. I'm awesome at anything that includes instructions."

"Well, I'm not a very good cook either way. I can't even make eggs," she smiles looking down at her hands.

Rose laughs. "You don't even like eggs."

Clary grins at Rose. "Exactly. So yes, I'm sure we can find something with instructions." She laughs. "I guess I'll be the one helping you."

Rose smiles and they get home a few minutes later.

O-O-O

It was 20 minutes to 9:00 and Clary and Rose were in the kitchen. Clary looks down at the pot in front of her. "I'm not sure this looks right..."

They decided on trying for hamburger helper. It didn't look like any hamburger helper Rose had ever seen. "Um-" Rose looks down at the box. "I'm pretty sure we did everything right.."

"You sure? 'Cause it looks funky," Clary bites her lip, trying not to laugh.

She bits her lip. "No. Not sure at all. Here you try," she hands Clary the box. There's a knock at the door. "Want me to get it?"

"Uh, sure. I'm going to try to figure this," she gestures to the hamburger helper, "out." She looks at the box, a determined look on her face.

Rose laughs, going to open the door. She only had on a tank top, her bracelets and pajama pants on, so the cold comes as a bit of a shock. She was used to the bipolar weather conditions of Georgia, New york was ridiculous. Right outside the door stood Jace.

Despite the cold weather, he only wore a thin white t-shirt, showing his marks underneath and a pair of jeans and boots. He looks up. "Hey. Rose, right?"

Rose nods, smiling. "Jace, right?" She squints, pretending like she couldn't remember.

Jace rolls his eyes. "Who else?" He smiles a little.

"Did you wanna come in?" She laughs softly.

He nods, stepping inside. He looks around. "What's that smell?" He wrinkles his nose.

"Who is it?" Clary yells from the kitchen. Jace rolls his eyes again and walks into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He ask, eyes going to the pot on the stove. Clary looks up, her lips parting in surprise, dropping the box.

"Well.. at first we were cooking, now we're wondering if we made a new species," Rose leans against the wall, biting her lip.

Jace laughs and moves forward towards the stove. Clary backs up a little, picking up the box. Jace looks at Clary, then Rose then at the stove. "I can fix this," he says simply.

Rose looks at Clary warily. He could certainly try.

Clary just shrugs. There was no stopping him now. Jace moves over to the sink, grabbing a cup of water, then pouring it into the pan. Clary backs away, motioning for Rose to do the same.

Rose take a few steps back.

Just before 9:00, Jace announces he was finished.

"How did you do that?" Rose ask amazed. He somehow managed to not only make it look edible but appetizing.

Jace shrugs, drying his hands on the towel. "I'm amazing." He smiles.

She just shakes her head. Luke walks in a few minutes later.

Jace clears his throat, turning all serious again. Clary smiles at him. "Right on time."

"Told ya I'd be here," Luke smiles, hanging up his coat. "Smells good in here." He takes note of Jace and the.. he looks at her a little strangely. She looked a lot like.. Clary. He looks away quickly. It couldn't be.. no.

"And i said there'd be dinner. There it is," Clary points to the stove, not noticing the stranger look.

"Awesome," he smiles again, forgetting about it for now.

"I'm going to be honest right now, if Jace hadn't shown up, I don't know if there would have been a dinner," Clary smiles sheepishly. Jace smirks.

"I mean something would still be in the pan. It just wouldn't exactly be edible," Rose grins. "Oh, I'm Rose." It's really weird introducing yourself to one of your favorite book characters, like you've always had a one way friendship. Which now that she thinks about it kinda sounded like stalking..

Jace looks between them all a moment before clearing his throat. "I should, um, I should go."

"You aren't gonna eat with us?" Luke raises his eyebrows.

"Uh no. I already ate at the institute." He glances at Clary quickly before back at Luke. "I came to talk to Clary but I can see you're all busy so I'll just see you tomorrow." He gives them a small smile.

Luke nods, "Okay."

He looks at them all one last time before leaving quietly. Clary watches him go, her mouth twisting.

Rose looks between them sighing. This. This is why they didn't realize they weren't siblings way earlier than they did. They finally sit down a few minutes later.

"We should make deals like this every night," Clary says, bringing the food and some dishes over.

Luke nods. "We should," he admits. "I'm sorry I've been leaving you alone so often lately."

Clary shakes her head. "It's fine. You're at the hospital with mom." She shrugs. "Seems fair to me."

He nods again, though vowing from then on to try and come home more often.

"So, now you've met Rose. This is who I was telling you about at the hospital," she says, changing the subject.

Luke nods, looking at Rose. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Luke," he smiles. Rose nods grinning. "Nice to meet you." Sort of.

Clary looks between them before laughing softly. "She, uh, she kinda already knows who you are," she grins turning to Luke.

Luke looks at her confused. "Oh whoops, do I know you from somewhere?" He ask Rose. She shakes her head. "No um.."

Clary, seeing Rose struggling, launches into the story about how she met Rose, explaining the whole situation. When she's finished, she looks at Luke.

"Right," he doesn't seem surprised.

Clary turns to Rose confused and then back at Luke. "I expected you to be more confused than this. But you don't seem very surprised."

"Well," he laughs quietly. "I mean you're a shadowhunter. I'm a werewolf. Not to mention how crazy everything else is. Why not?"

Clary opens her mouth to respond but seems at a loss for words.

Rose laughs after a minute. "That's the spirit."

Clary shoots her a look but laughs. "I guess you have a point."

Luke takes a bite of his food. "Thanks for dinner. It's good."

Clary laughs. "I'm glad it turned out. It was almost a disaster," she grins at Rose.

"Almost," Rose smiles agreeing.

They finish up dinner, laughing and cracking jokes at each other.


End file.
